Épilogue
by La plume rouge
Summary: Et si Shepard avait été retrouvée rapidement dans les décombres de la bataille finale ? OS


**Bon, l'addiction me tuera.  
**

 **Me revoici donc, avec un seul jour d'intervalle, avec du Shakarian tout chaud. Il faut me pardonner, mon train avait quarante minutes de retard : trop tentant lorsqu'on a une idée en tête. Alors voici l'épilogue de ME3 tel que j'aurais aimé qu'il soit (avec beaucoup plus de Shakarian, aha) ; il porte bien le nom de one-shot, c'est une fic écrite sous le coup de l'impulsion, sans grande prétention. En espérant qu'elle soit tout de même sympathique !**

 **DISCLAIMER : rien n'est à moi, sauf le scénario bien entendu. Tout appartient à BioWare.  
**

 **RATING : T**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Shepard se sentait mal.

Elle entendait de vagues bourdonnements autour d'elle, peut-être des voix, elle ne savait pas. Sa tête la faisait atrocement souffrir et elle entendait bien plus nettement sa propre respiration et son sang pulser dans ses veines que ce qui se passait dans les environs de son corps, qui lui semblait désarticulé. Elle avait l'impression d'être immobilisée de force, d'être plaquée au sol par une gravité à laquelle elle n'était pas habituée, ou du moins pas équipée pour affronter.

Le Commandant essayait de respirer tant bien que mal, et elle sursauta lorsque quelque chose lui fût appliqué sur le nez et la bouche. Alors, tout devint plus net. Et elle hurla.

Son corps n'était pas simplement désarticulé : il était brisé.

Chaque centimètre carré de sa peau la faisait terriblement souffrir ; elle criait tellement fort qu'elle entendait à peine les voix autour d'elle qui donnaient des ordres. Des mains la manipulaient prestement, pour la transvaser d'un brancard à un lit médical automatisé. Elle sentit l'impulsion de la navette dans laquelle elle était, elle sentait les regards sur elle sans les voir, et elle sentait la main de Garrus sur son avant-bras.

Elle n'était sûre de rien, mais ça, elle le sentait, c'était sa main. Rugueuse et réconfortante, ses trois doigts crispés nerveusement sur sa peau ; avec la nette intention de ne pas trop la presser pour ne pas la faire souffrir davantage.

\- Shepard...

Sa voix était pleine de sanglots. Cela, plus qu'autre chose, lui portait un coup au cœur. Garrus ne pleurait jamais, pas même lorsqu'ils avaient dû se séparer durant la bataille, en sachant très bien que c'était peut-être la dernière fois.

Elle devait donc être dans un état vraiment peu glorieux pour arracher des larmes au Turien. Avait-il seulement des glandes lacrymales ? Il lui semblait qu'elle avait encore tant de choses à apprendre de lui. Tant de mots qu'elle voulait lui souffler, tant de gestes qu'elle voulait échanger.

Elle voulut l'appeler, mais rien qu'un immonde borborygme sortit de sa bouche. Elle ne parvenait pas non plus à ouvrir les yeux.

\- Shepard ! Oh, Esprits ! Shepard, je suis là... Tu as réussi, Shepard. On va te soigner. Tu es ma moitié, tu ne peux pas mourir, chuchota-t-il, la voix tremblante.

Sa voix la réconfortait, mais elle se doutait que l'éclair de lucidité était dû aux médicaments qu'on lui avait injectés. Aussi ne tarda-t-elle pas à tourner de l'œil et sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

Garrus campait nuit et jour au pied du lit de Shepard. Il s'occupait de la laver, de brosser ses cheveux, de la sonde urinaire et de la poche à excréments. Il changeait ses perfusions.

\- Une vraie infirmière..., lui avait glissé Jack pour le faire sourire. Sans grand succès.

Son élément, c'était les machines. Il ne lui était pas compliqué de comprendre le fonctionnement du lit médicalisé ou de s'occuper de la routine d'un patient en coma artificiel. Non, ça, c'était la partie simple.

Là où cela devenait compliqué, c'était de gérer ses sentiments vis-à-vis de cette situation angoissante et frustrante : l'immobilisme n'était vraiment pas son fort, notamment lorsqu'il s'agissait de la vie de Shepard. Sa seule meilleure amie, sa compagne. Il aimait ce mot, compagne. C'était réconfortant, rassurant. Ça sous-entendait une épaule sûre sur laquelle s'appuyer en toutes circonstances, sans jamais rougir. Elle ne le pouvait plus ; c'était à lui de prendre le relais.

Il essayait de se persuader qu'il n'avait rien à regretter. Leurs ébats sur le Normandy, leurs échanges tendres, leurs piques taquines, la découverte permanente qu'exigeait leur relation... Il lui avait répété qu'il l'aimait juste avant de la voir s'éloigner dans le feu de la bataille. Que pouvait-il se reprocher ?

\- Rien, lui assura Tali en pressant son épaule.  
\- Tu cherches quelque chose à te reprocher, Garrus, avait cependant relevé Liara. Tu cherches un prétexte pour excuser ton acharnement, ta peur et ta pusillanimité.  
\- Essayer de sauver Shepard, c'est de la faiblesse ? avait-il bondi, hors de lui.

\- C'est de la lâcheté, Garrus. Tu ne veux pas affronter le monde sans elle, et tu ne veux pas faire face à tes sentiments.

Il s'était tu, l'avait regardé, puis baissé les yeux.

\- J'ai honte. Je n'arrive pas à la laisser partir. Merde, quoi... C'est Shepard. Elle ne peut pas mourir. Elle ne peut pas... me laisser, avoua-t-il, la voix brisée.  
\- Personne ne veut l'abandonner. On fera tout pour elle, et tu le sais. Ne laisse pas tes sentiments prendre le pas sur ton altruisme : elle souffre. Si nous ne parvenons pas à la guérir rapidement, il faudra la laisser partir. Elle est trop abîmée.  
\- Je ne veux pas...  
\- Je sais, se radoucit Liara en pressant ses doigts. Moi non plus, je ne veux pas. Mais c'est mieux pour elle. C'est la meilleure décision à prendre.  
\- Nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Pour le moment, ça se passe bien. Laissons-la lutter. Elle est forte, répliqua Garrus, buté.  
\- Garrus... Shepard m'a désignée. C'est moi qui déciderais pour elle si elle n'est pas en état de le faire. Pas toi. Je sais que–  
\- Quoi ? s'insurgea-t-il, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Pourquoi... Elle n'aurait jamais fait ça ! C'était à moi qu'elle avait remis cette décision !  
\- Quand vous étiez meilleurs amis, oui... Mais je pense qu'elle ne voulait pas que te revienne cette décision. À cause de tes sentiments pour elle. Et elle avait raison.  
\- Mais... Je suis sa moitié...  
\- Tu devrais dormir. Tu es épuisé et angoissé.  
Elle voulut effleurer son visage mais il secoua violemment la tête avec un regard empli de colère.  
\- Ne me touche pas.  
\- Je prendrai la meilleure décision le moment venu, Garrus. Tu comprendras plus tard.  
\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle m'ait retiré ça... Elle est à moi ! C'est MA compagne !

Liara soupira.

\- Ah, les Turiens... Arrête d'être en colère contre tout le monde. Ça n'est utile à personne, et surtout pas à Shepard.  
\- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, Asari, cracha-t-il, hargneux.

Elle se contenta de soupirer et quitta la pièce non sans avoir embrassé la joue de Shepard sous l'œil mauvais de Garrus.

* * *

Les jours passèrent. Les semaines, puis les mois, sans que l'état de Shepard n'évolue. Ses blessures étaient guéries, mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller, malgré les doses de médicaments que lui injectaient régulièrement Mordin et une équipe de spécialistes qu'il avait rassemblée. Garrus se renfermait de plus en plus sur lui-même, persuadé que chaque ami de Shepard, chaque membre du personnel voulait la lui arracher.

La conversation qu'il avait eu avec Liara l'avait rendu méfiant et encore plus nerveux, si c'était possible. Il suppliait Shepard de lui revenir, l'embrassait en espérant la faire réagir, s'assoupissait dans des positions improbables, assis sur une chaise près de son lit, la tête posée près de la sienne.

Puisque rien ne semblait pouvoir la faire réagir, il s'était mis à lui parler. De l'actualité, surtout, qui était axée sur l'Humanité après la victoire de Shepard contre les Moissonneurs. Quelques médias parlaient d'elle aussi. Il grognait après les journalistes de mauvaise foi, qui profitaient de sa convalescence pour moduler les événements à leur avantage. Il refusait de perdre espoir, d'envisager la seule possibilité de débrancher le respirateur.

Mais un an s'était déjà écoulé.

Garrus ne se préoccupait que de Shepard. Il ne sortait plus, ne parlait à personne, avait même délaissé son armure et ses armes de précision pour se consacrer au bien-être de sa compagne inconsciente. Liara avait décrété qu'il était temps.

Alors, en voyant tous les membres du SS Normandy s'attrouper autour de lui et Shepard, Garrus sentit son cœur manquer un battement, et serra la main fragile de l'Humaine.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? exigea-t-il sans préambule.

\- Tu n'as pas à abandonner ta vie pour elle, Garrus. Il faut la laisser partir, commença doucement Liara.

Aussitôt, le Turien bondit de sa chaise, qu'il ne quittait quasiment jamais, et les menaça d'un regard noir de colère.

\- Je décide de ce que je fais de ma vie. Je veux être avec elle. Ça me va. Vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire, gronda-t-il.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Tali eût peur de Garrus. Ses mandibules claquaient avec rage, découvrant ses dents pointues. En cet instant, il ressemblait à un animal. La bestialité de son attitude n'avait d'égale que le chagrin qui émanait de lui depuis qu'il avait été séparé de Shepard.

\- Garrus, il le faut, dit-elle en s'avançant lentement vers lui.

\- Non. N'approche pas ! Éloigne-toi d'elle ! grogna-t-il en dirigeant toute la tension de ses muscles sur elle, la bousculant violemment.

Tali manqua de tomber mais ne fit que vaciller, son corps tendu de surprise.

\- Tu perds la tête ! Je comprends ton désespoir, je t'assure, mais nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis, nous…

Soudain, les machines se mirent à sonner bruyamment, ce qui fit faire volte-face au Turien. Il se précipita sur Shepard, qui s'étouffait avec le tube qu'elle avait en travers de la gorge.

\- Il faut le lui retirer ! s'exclama Mordin en écartant Garrus pour s'exécuter, mais ce dernier lui retint le bras avec une force surprenante.

\- Si vous lui faites quoi que ce soit d'autre, Mordin, je vous tue.

\- Garrus… ! souffla la voix de Liara, choquée.

\- Retirer le tube. Compris, répondit froidement le médecin en appliquant aussitôt ce qu'il disait.

Une fois Shepard libérée de cette entrave, elle se mit à tousser bruyamment, et, ouvrit les yeux en respirant par saccades. Garrus poussa un cri. Un mélange de soulagement intense, de surprise et de joie.

\- Shepard !

Tout l'équipage se pressait à présent autour du lit médicalisé, mais c'était Garrus qui la serrait contre lui, fou de joie.

\- Bon sang, Garrus, laisse-moi respirer, hoqueta le Commandant en le repoussant. Où est-ce que je suis ?

\- Londres, sur Terre. Hôpital, précisa Mordin avec son ton doctoral.

\- Merci, Mordin. Et arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, ça devient gênant.

\- Shepard, vous êtes revenue de loin, murmura Jack, émue sans pour autant vouloir le laisser paraître.

\- Je commence à avoir l'habitude, rit-elle, la voix enrouée et douloureuse. Combien ?

\- Un an, chuchota Garrus en caressant son visage du bout de ses doigts râpeux, la gorge nouée d'émotion.

\- Bof, j'ai fait pire. Cerberus a mis plus de temps à me réanimer. Enfin… Il faudrait peut-être arrêter de me ramener à la vie, sinon je vais me croire invincible !

\- Tu _es_ invincible, Shepard, souffla le Turien en embrassant sa joue.

Le Commandant lui lança un drôle de regard, avant d'observer les autres avec un grand sourire.

\- Alors ? Que s'est-il passé entre temps ?

\- Coriace, Shepard. Vous arrivez à parler avec facilité, après tout ce temps et tout cet équipement, nota Solus pour lui-même.

\- Tu as réussi, tout se passe merveilleusement bien, c'est…, enchaîna Garrus.

\- Hm, l'interrompit Shepard, je sens comme une tension dans la pièce. Que vient-il de se passer ?

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le Turien et Shepard soupira.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, tête de Krogan ?

Il fit la moue et ses mandibules s'agitèrent.

\- Je t'ai protégée.

\- OK, donc tu as cassé les couilles de tout le monde, en résumé.

\- Oui, complètement, ajouta Wrex en grognant. C'est bien un Turien.

\- Il perdait la tête, expliqua Liara de sa voix apaisante. Il était persuadé que nous nous étions ligués contre vous.

\- Ils allaient te laisser mourir ! gronda son compagnon en haussant le ton, de nouveau virulent. Je ne pouvais pas rester là, à rien faire !

\- Ce n'était pas à toi d'en décider, Garrus, le coupa sèchement Shepard.

L'air blessé du Turien la radoucit cependant.

\- On en parlera. Excuse-toi auprès de nos _amis_.

Garrus jeta un œil embarrassé à tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Son visage trahissait son opiniâtreté mais aussi un soupçon de culpabilité : Shepard avait le don de le remettre en question avec un naturel qui dépassait l'entendement. Et dans ses yeux se déroulait un débat dont l'issue était simple : être heureux de son réveil, et tant pis.

\- Je vous demande pardon, finit-il par articuler, non sans mauvaise foi.

\- C'est bon, Garrus, dit aussitôt Liara. On comprend ta position. Mais essaie de comprendre la nôtre.

Sur ces paroles, chacun manifesta son affection à leur Commandant et amie, et sortit de la chambre d'hôpital non sans un dernier regard pour le drôle de couple.

Shepard reporta un regard plein de reproches sur Garrus, et fut surprise d'en trouver le reflet dans les yeux furieux du Turien.

\- M'avoir écarté de cette décision, c'était nier tout ce qu'on a vécu. Je t'aime bordel, Shepard. Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'effet que tu as sur moi. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je t'en veux.

\- Eh bien, quel accueil…

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu n'allais pas me reprocher mon attitude, grogna-t-il en serrant son poignet dans sa grande main dégingandée.

\- « Elle est à moi », c'est ce que tu as dit.

Les yeux de l'alien trahirent sa surprise.

\- Tu m'entendais ?

\- Parfois. Pas tout le temps. Des bribes. Mais ça, je l'ai entendu. Et je ne suis pas ta propriété, tu–

\- Attends, intervint-t-il. Je sais que tu es indépendante. Tu es injuste. C'est ce que nous nous étions dit. « Tu es à moi, je suis à toi ». Ce n'est pas… de l'ordre du bien. Mais celui de l'âme. Tu le sais, Shepard, tu ne peux pas me le reprocher. C'est comme ça que les Turiens se prêtent serment. Les Esprits sont importants pour nous.

\- D'accord, mais la façon dont tu l'as suggéré laissait entendre que tu avais droit de vie ou de mort sur moi.

\- C'est faux. J'entendais par là que j'avais le droit de décider ou non de laisser partir la femme que j'aime.

\- Et si c'était contre ma volonté ? Comment l'aurais-tu su, crétin ?

\- Nos esprits sont liés, je…

\- Arrête tes conneries, un peu ! Les Esprits, c'est des foutaises !

Le silence pesant qui s'installa et l'expression interdite du Turien informèrent Shepard de la blessure qu'elle infligeait au Turien en niant ses croyances. Il se leva du lit, les mains tremblantes, et détourna les yeux, de nouveau blessé.

\- Pas toi…, fit-il, la voix altérée par le nœud qui se formait dans sa gorge.

\- Excuse-moi, Garrus, je ne voulais pas…

\- Mais c'est ce que tu penses. Tu me trouves ridicule, avec mes Esprits. Ce n'est même pas une possibilité de réponse pour toi. Tu penses que je suis limité.

\- Non, tu déformes mes–

\- Je ne connais pas très bien les coutumes humaines, et j'ai beau me renseigner dessus, j'ai toujours l'air idiot et maladroit. Mais je n'ai jamais émis l'hypothèse qu'elles étaient ridicules. C'est vraiment important pour moi, Shepard. Je conçois que tu ne puisses pas comprendre, mais accepte-le au moins. Ne me méprise pas.

Ses yeux, soudain humides, se reportèrent enfin sur elle, mortifiée par les conséquences de son impulsivité.

\- C'est la pire blessure que tu pourras jamais m'infliger. L'honneur d'un Turien est sacré. Tu ne peux pas me tourner en ridicule, comme si j'étais le premier benêt venu.

\- Garrus, je suis d–

\- Moi aussi, je suis désolé.

Il triturait nerveusement ses doigts. Sa voix était plus calme, mais plus sourde. Elle sentait sa tristesse.

\- Je ne pensais pas faire autant de mal en protégeant ta vie. Peut-être que j'ai mal agi, que je me suis comporté comme un idiot, parce que, oui Shepard, j'étais terrorisé à l'idée de te perdre. J'ai beau apprécier Thali et tous les autres, tu resteras toujours la seule amie que j'ai dans toute cette foutue galaxie.

Il marqua un temps, et reporta son regard perdu sur ses doigts tremblants.

\- Je tiens à toi plus que ma propre vie. Tu y donnes un sens. Alors ne fais pas ça, s'il te plaît. Me ridiculiser, me faire l'impression d'être un imbécile ou d'être inférieur à toi à cause de ma façon de voir les choses. La posture dans laquelle je suis m'humilie. Je suis… (Il observa ses mains secouées de tressaillements nerveux et essuya la larme qui s'échappait insidieusement de son œil humide, avec rage.) Avoir cette attitude en face de quelqu'un que j'estime autant, c'est une humiliation cuisante.

Shepard l'observa un long moment, observant l'affaissement de ses épaules et son visage fermé, son regard peiné.

\- Je suis désolée, Garrus. Sincèrement. Je ne voulais pas que tu ressentes toutes ces choses par ma faute. Je me suis montrée fermée d'esprit, et cruelle. Je m'en excuse. J'étais agacée et… et je suis épuisée, comme tu dois t'en douter. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie, en reprenant la pleine possession de mes moyens, de me disputer avec toi. Mais j'aimerais juste que tu comprennes quelque chose : je t'aime, tu es mon meilleur ami et mon amant. Ce qui résulte, logiquement, est que tu n'es pas capable de m'abandonner. Et je ne veux pas que tu y laisses ta vie. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai préféré réserver cette décision à Liara, qui a plus de recul pour me laisser partir et tourner la page. Rappelle-toi la dernière fois que j'étais portée disparue : tu t'es fourré dans des emmerdes pas possibles, tu menais des missions pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin et tu risquais ta peau à chaque fois. Tu y serais peut-être resté si je n'étais pas miraculeusement venue à ta rescousse. C'est d'ailleurs de là que viennent tes cicatrices : et crois-moi, je ne suis pas prête d'oublier leur provenance. Comprends bien tout cela, Garrus. Moi aussi, je serais incapable de te laisser. Je ne serais pas en mesure de prendre cette décision. Alors, bien évidemment, je ne t'en veux pas autant que je le devrais. Parce qu'à ta place, j'aurais agi exactement de la même façon.

Elle reprit sa respiration, et, malgré l'attitude fermée qu'il adoptait toujours, Garrus s'approcha d'elle pour lui tendre un masque respirateur. Elle inspira profondément pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Et je ne te trouve pas ridicule, poursuivit-elle. La religion est quelque chose d'assez dérisoire, chez les Humains. Elle a disparu avec la découverte des autres espèces, lors de la Guerre du Premier Contact, notamment. Je ne la prends pas au sérieux, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai eu tort de réagir de la même façon avec toi : tu es loin d'être idiot, Garrus, et je vais essayer de comprendre la manière dont tu vois la vie. Je tiens trop à toi pour laisser mon impulsivité nous éloigner. Au même titre que tu fais l'effort de te renseigner sur les Humains, je ferai de même pour ton espèce. J'ai trop besoin de toi pour te laisser bêtement filer entre les bras d'une belle Turienne.

Il la regardait à présent avec tendresse, et son corps s'était détendu, la tension entre ses yeux, relâchée. Elle le sentait reconnaissant ; et probablement avait-il la faiblesse, comme elle, de lui pardonner plus facilement qu'à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Et puis il faut dire que ton corps sexy m'aurait diablement manqué, ajouta-t-elle d'un air mutin.

Il esquissa un sourire, toujours sans rien dire, et vint s'asseoir près d'elle. D'un geste, il repoussa les cheveux qui lui tombait dans les yeux et planta son regard dans ses billes grises un instant, avant de poser son front contre le sien en fermant les yeux, paisiblement.

\- Tu m'as manqué.

* * *

 **Bisou sur la fesse et review, merci.  
**


End file.
